Aircraft employ a variety of on-board equipment that may need to be exposed to the aircraft's external environment. For example, aircraft are typically provided with a variety of antenna for use with on-board navigation, communication, observation and/or weather avoidance equipment. These antenna are of a variety sizes, shapes and configurations and need to be physically covered by an aerodynamically profiled fairing so as to protect the antenna from environmental and/or weather damage. Fairings, including radar transparent radomes, therefore need to be physically attached to the aircraft's airframe structure in a reliably rigid manner to secure the fairing during flight operations. However, since the components that are protectively covered by a fairing may need to be serviced and/or replaced, there is a need to allow for the quick coupling/decoupling of the fairing relative to the airframe structure.
One prior proposal for providing a mounting plate adaptable to a plurality of models of aircraft is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0207214 (the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated hereinto by reference). Such prior proposal however is problematic in that a relatively large number of parts are necessary in order to secure the fairing to the aircraft structure, thereby increasing weight and installation time.
What has been needed in the art, therefore, are quick connection assemblies that can allow a fairing to be quickly and removably coupled to an aircraft's airframe structure. Specifically, what has been needed are faring connection systems and assemblies that do not create a significant weight or aerodynamic drag penalty and that do not transfer loads to the primary aircraft structure while allowing freedom of movement in the X and Y axes and also capable of withstanding lightning and bird strikes. The connection assemblies must also not present noise problems, vibration, buffeting and/or a risk of detachment while the aircraft is in flight. It is towards providing such assemblies that the embodiments disclosed herein are directed.